Just Another Grojband Story
by WolvesRock13
Summary: Corey does something he will soon regret, and something from Laney's past comes back to haunt her. First fanfic so please don't hate that much. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic here and I'm pretty excited! Please feel free to review and such on this fanfic. I would love to know what you guys and gals think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now on to the story:**

* * *

Just Another Grojband Story

Prologue

_**Elementary School Playground **__(All Age 8 and/or 7)_

_**No One's POV**_

_It was a bright and sunny day, but young Laney Penn was spending it inside. Oh she wanted to go outside, but her mother didn't let her because of her 'condition'. Laney tried to hide it, but it was no use. Everyone at her school new about it, and teased her for it. Especially the school bullies: The Newmans. They hated her most of all. Laney always tried to avoid them, but in the end she failed. _

"_What's the matter Lamey? Cat got your tongue?" the leader, Carrie, taunted her. Laney kept her mouth shut. She didn't dare try and speak; afraid of what might happen. Carrie just smiled slyly. "Aw looks like the weirdo is too afraid to speak up."_

_Laney tried to hold it in, but couldn't._

"_*Gasp* Look here kookaburra. If you want a fight you'll get one," Laney threatened Carrie in an Australian accent. Carrie just looked amused. _

"_*Gasp* Lily, be quiet," Laney said to herself in a quiet murmur. _

"_Oh please, like you take on all of us on in a fight." Carrie smirked._

"_*Gasp* Just try me you wilily dingo," Lily shot back. Carrie's smirk turned into a frown._

"_Newmans, get her!" she yelled as she and her friends charged at Laney/Lily. Lily dogged them with ease. The Newmans look shocked to see her still on her feet. Lenny, the only boy in the group, tried to punch Lily's stomach. Lily moved to the side causing Lenny to miss his target and lose his balance. She then put her hand on his back and pushed him to the ground. _

_Lenny groaned in pain. Lily picked him up by his shirt and half pushed, half tossed him away from the fight. Carrie, and the two other girls, were in awe. And without another word the Newmans ran away while Lily smirked in victory. _

"_That ought a take them down a notch." _

"_*Gasp* Ugh! Lily why did you do that?" Laney asked herself as she ran behind the school dumpster. _

"_*Gasp* Well I wasn't about to let those crocodiles bet us up!"__Lily told Laney. _

"_*Gasp* Whatever. It's not like it will really change anything," Laney muttered as tears started to form in her eyes. _

'_**Why can't I just be normal?!'**__ she thought as she cried silently. Laney stopped crying when she heard footsteps. Her head shot up and she saw a boy with brilliant blue hair walking toward her. Laney's heart stopped. There was something about this boy that just made her freeze on the outside but melt on the inside. The boy drew closer._

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked. He had sat down beside Laney. _

"_Y-y-yes," she stammered. The boy smiled in relief._

"_I saw what you did back there. It was pretty awesome!" the boy told her. Laney just looked away; not wanting to explain how she accomplished it. _

"_I'm Corey by the way. Corey Riffen," the boy, now named Corey, said with an outstretched hand. Laney looked at the hand, and then back at the boy. _

'_**He seems friendly,'**__ she thought. She slowly took his hand and shook it. _

"_I-I'm Laney. L-Laney Penn," she told him._

"_Nice to meet you Laney." He smiled at her. Laney was kind of shocked. I mean if it had been one of the other kids, they would have run away or mocked her by now, but Corey didn't. _

"_Hey! Hey Laney! Are you okay?" His words brought Laney out of her daze._

"_Y-yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Laney shook her head to clear it of unwanted thoughts. _

"_Hey! Do you want to play tag with me and my other friends?" Corey asked. Once again Laney was shocked. She never got invited to play with anyone. But the shock soon faded, and was replaced with a rare feeling for Laney: happiness. A smile made its way onto the redhead's face as she shook her head yes. Corey smiled as he and Laney walked over to two other boys._

"_Hey Kin, Kon, this is Laney," Corey explained to them._

"_Hi," they said in unison. _

"_The on with the glasses is Kin. The other one is his twin brother Kon," Corey explained to Laney._

"_N-nice to meet you. I'm Laney." She waved shyly at the twins._

"_What are we waiting for? Let's play!" Corey yelled as he dashed off. And from then on Laney had somehow managed to get rid of her 'condition.' And her life turned around and got better._


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm so happy right now! 2 chapters in one day! And I already got a review. Love you LaneyRockGodess!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now onto the story:**

* * *

Chapter One

_Laney's POV_

I woke up to a brand new Saturday morning when a small shaft of sunlight slipped through the curtains covering my window. I sighed. I really didn't want to get up, but I got up anyway because I always had one thing to look forward to: seeing Corey. I got off my bed and stretched. Then walked over to the giant mirror near my window. I looked at my reflection sighed. _ 'I have got things to do.' _I thought moving away from the mirror. And with that I started me daily routine.

First, I took a quick shower and then dried my hair. Then I went to my closet and got the clothes that I always wear. A striped green and black, V-neck, T-shirt with yellow sleeves matched with red skinny jeans and black combat boots. I got dressed and applied my makeup.

When I was finally done I heard my phone buzz on my night stand. I walked over to it to see who it was. I smiled when I saw it was text from Corey. The leader and front man of our band: Grojband. And also my secrete crush. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Corey. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at my phone.

_**-Lanes! Where r u?! Band practice started 5 min ago!**_

What?! Band practice started?! I guess I spaced out for few minutes thinking about Corey. I started to space out again when I felt my phone buzz in my hand.

_**-Lanes! Why r u still not here?! It's been 11 min!**_

My eyes widened as I read. _'Ahhhhh! I got to run!' _I thought as I ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I yelled while I rushed pass, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door.

"Bye dear!" she called back.

_***Running Transition***_

I ran all the way to Corey's. By the time I got there I was out of breath and panting hard.

"Sorry Core . . . that . . . I'm late," I said, gasping for breath. I looked up to see a concerned Corey looking down at me.

"Lanes! Where have you been?!" Corey nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sheesh Core calm down. I just . . . over slept," I lied to him. I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was late. Kin and Kon were just sitting on the couch playing video games like they always did. They turned to look at me as I entered.

"Hey Laney," they said in unison. It's like they didn't even notice I wasn't here on time. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Corey's voice again.

"Oh. Okay," he said it like there wasn't a worry in the world. _'Wow.' _I think in my head. _'He really doesn't dwell on stuff for long.' _

I walk over to my light blue bass to tune it before we officially start band practice. All the while I felt like someone was watching me.

_Corey's POV_

I watched Laney as she went over to her bass to tune it before band practice officially started. I know that Laney was lying when she said she 'over slept.' I know I said 'okay' and whatever, but I know when my best friend is lying. I just couldn't figure out why she lied to me. I mean come on we've been best friends since pre-k! I kept wondering why she lied to me until my thoughts broken by Laney's voice.

". . . Core." I only heard the last word she said.

"Uh? Oh sorry Lanes. I wasn't really listening," I confessed, while rubbing the back of my head. She sighed and repeated herself, "I said 'are we going to stand here all day or play something Core?'"

"Oh, yeah! Come on guys let's get this band practice started!" I said excitedly. We all went over to the stage and grabbed our respective instruments.

"Count us in Kon!" I said while strapping my guitar over my chest.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Kon counted us in and we started to play one of our many songs.

_***Song Playing Transition***_

_Laney's POV_

Corey's been acting strange since band practice finished. He keeps looking at me wired. It's like he knows something. I kept thinking until I thought of something scary. _'What if he __**knows**__!'_ Now you're probably wondering 'knows what Laney?' Well I'm referring to my secret crush on him. What if he **knows** I like him? I suddenly got really nervous. And I think Corey noticed for he got up and started to walk over to me.

"Hey Lanes," he said to me with that heartwarming smile of his.

"What is it Core?" I asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, clearly not buying my act.

"What do you mean Core?" I asked.

"You're sweating like crazy," he told me.

I nearly fainted from embarrassment. A light blush come onto my cheeks.

"Oh, I . . . uh . . . I'm just really worried about . . . uh . . . about . . ." He cut me off.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me Lanes," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Um, thanks Core," I smiled at him. We both just started at each other for a bit. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and looked to see who texted me. I saw it was from my mom telling me that if I didn't leave right now I would get in big trouble.

"I have to get home. My mom's going to freak if I don't get home on time," I told him getting up to leave. I was about to go, but the sound of Corey's voice behind me made me stop.

"What is it Core?" I asked him.

"Um, aren't you going to stay for the movie?" he chuckled. I forgot that every Saturday was movie night after band practice.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot about Movie Night," I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"It's ok Lanes. Everyone forgets stuff on and then," he reassured me. I giggled a bit witch made him smile that big, wonderful smile of his. Kin and Kon where on the couch looking a little smug. I shot them a death glare and their smug smiles disappeared.

"Okay I'll stay, but I have to call my mom to let her know alright," I told the guys. They nodded and waited while I called my mom and told her that I was going to stay a bit longer. She was fine with it, but said that as soon as the movie is over I had to head straight home. I sighed as I said 'okay' and walked back over to where Corey was waiting.

We started to make our way over to the couch, and as we were Kin called out, "Ugh! If you guys keep us waiting any longer we'll start the movie without you!" He then proceeded in sliding the DVD into the DVD player.

"Hey! You better not!" Corey called as he quickened his pace to a run and made his way over to the couch, and took his seat next to Kon. I, on the other hand, continued my walked over to the couch more slowly.

"Come on Lanes! Hurry up! The movie's starting!" Corey called over to me. I rolled my eyes and took my seat between Kin and Corey.

The movie was starting and no one, but Kin, knew what the movie was. As it turns out it was a horror movie. I could tell when the title appeared, and I Knew that this was not going to end well; for the guys anyway.

_***Movie Watching Transition***_

By the time the movie was over I saw Kin hiding behind the couch, Kon curled in a ball in the corner sucking his thumb while rocking back and forth, and Corey was latched on to my arm. I blushed a bit knowing Corey was holding on to me.

"L-lanes . . ." he stammered, clearly afraid of the movie we just finished watching.

"Yeah Core?" I asked him not fazed one bit by it.

"H-how are y-you n-not sc-scard after w-watching t-that movie?" He asked looking around the room still frightened.

"It wasn't really that scary," I stated simply. He looked at me like I was crazy, and so did Kin and Kon.

"What?" I asked them.

"What goes on in that mind of yours Lanes? Does your brain not process fear or something?" Corey asked me, amazed at my fearlessness.

"No, it does. I just didn't really find that movie to be all that scary," I said matter-of-factly. They still looked at me like I was crazy. I then saw something that really did scare me. I saw Corey smile evilly.

"Core what are you thinking? . . ." I asked fearfully. He looked over at Kin and Kon who had recovered from 'horror' of the movie. I got a little spooked wondering what they were up too. I was torn out of my thoughts when I heard Corey whispering to Kin and Kon. I looked over to them. _'What are they doing now?' _I wondered.

_Corey's POV_

I was so freaked when I saw Lanes sitting on the couch, completely unfazed by the super scary movie we just watched.

"L-lanes? . . ." I asked fearfully.

"Yeah Core?" she replied.

"H-how are y-you n-not sc-scard after w-watching t-that movie?" I asked her looking around to make sure that the monster from the movie wasn't around.

"It wasn't really that scary," she told me. I was looking at her like she was crazy or something, and so were Kin and Kon.

"What?" she asked us.

"What goes on in that mind of yours Lanes? Does it not process fear or something?" I asked her still looking at her like she was crazy.

"No, it does. I just didn't really find that movie to be all that scary," she replied matter-of-factly. Again Kin, Kon, and I looked at her like she was nuts. I then got an idea that might just give me the answer to what goes on in Laney's head. I guess I smiled evilly because I saw Laney get a scoot a bit away from me.

'_Wired,' _I thought,_ 'she's scared when I smile evilly, but she's not afraid of that movie?' _

Anyway, while I saw that she was deep in thought, probably about what I'm thinking, I snuck over to Kin and Kon. I then proceeded in whispering my plan called 'how-we-can-see-what-goes-on-inside-of-Laney's-head' *breath* to them.

"Okay, Kin do you still have the dream helmets?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Want me to go get them?" he replied back in whisper.

"I wouldn't ask about them if I didn't want you to go get them," I scolded him in a whisper.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. I'll go get them." And with that Kin snuck off to get the dream helmets. I turned back to Kon.

"Okay Kon. When I say 'now!' you got grab Laney and pin her to the ground got it?" Kon nodded.

"Good." Kin soon returned with the dream helmets and my plan could be put into action.

I turned around to see Laney staring strangely at us.

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that Lanes?" I asked her kind of nervously. She narrowed her eyes at me and I got a little worried that she might be on to us.

"Pssst! Corey!" I heard Kin whisper. I looked over to where he was and realized that he and Kon were ready to carry out the plan. I then turned back to a still glaring Laney. I almost didn't say the queue. She freaked me out that bad, but I somehow managed to get it out.

"Now!" I yelled. Laney looked startled as Kin and Kon jumped from their hiding places. Kon pinned her to the ground.

"What the- Get off me!" she screamed. I ignored her continuing with my plan.

"Kin! Dream helmets! Now!" I yelled. Kin appeared with the dream helmets and strapped one of the helmets on to Laney's head.

"What are you guys doing?!" she yelled at us once more.

"Relax Lanes," I told her. Kin, Kon, and I then strapped on the remaining three helmets.

"Okay Kin," I said, "do your thing." Kin then pressed a button and everything went dark.

_***Into Laney's Mind Transition***_

_Laney's POV_

I woke up with a major headache. _'Where am I?' _I thought. I looked around at my surroundings. I was shocked at what I saw. And what I saw was a place so girly, so pink, so _me._ Well the girly side of me anyway.I know I act like a real tom-boy, but on the inside I'm a really big girly girl. I then saw Corey, Kin, and Kon next to me on the ground; that was covered in flowers. I saw Corey start to sir along with Kin and Kon. When they woke up they were in awe by what they saw.

"Wow Lanes," Corey said.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't expect the inside of your head to look like . . ." He paused, ". . ._ this_." He waved his hands to all around us. When I heard the _'in my of head'_ part, I didn't really know what emotion I was feeling; it was kind of a mix of anger, fear, and like-what-the-heck?

"What do you mean _'in my head'_?" I asked Corey as calmly as I could.

He then proceeded to explain his 'brilliant' plan to me. As I listened I could not believe what I was hearing.

"You did what?!" I screamed at him.

"What?!" he asked me like he did nothing wrong.

"What made you think it was a good idea to go inside my head, _without_ my permission?!"

"I just wanted to know what went on inside your head was like. I didn't expect it to like _this_ though," He said while once again waving his hands around. I started to blush in embarrassment. This was a side of me that my band mates where _never_ supposed to see.

"I can explain! Just, uh, let's get out of here first," I said, hoping they would listen. They didn't. Instead Kin and Kon found the marshmallow fields I had a dream about once, and Corey started walking down a path that led to a bunch of doors.

"Wait! Guys, stop!" I yelled to them. They all stopped and turned to look at me.

"I tried to be nice, but now I'm mad." They all got confused looks on their faces, so I continued. "Get out of my head!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Aw! Come on Lanes. I want to explore. Please let us stay!" Corey begged with his famous puppy dog face. I tried to say no, but just couldn't bring myself to do it. Those dang puppy eyes always get me.

"Ugh! Fine, but touch _nothing_!" I told them.

"Yes!" Corey, Kin, and Kon said in unison while high-fiving each other.

"Come on guys. Let's go down this path," Corey said. He started walking down the light green path that led to the doors with Kin and Kon following him. I followed as well, but more slowly; wondering if it was a big mistake letting them stay.

_***Path Walking Transition***_

After about a few minutes of walking we came to a sign that said **'Memory Lane'** on it. I got a little nervous when I read it. There were tons of memories I didn't want Corey to see. And I mean _tons_.

"Um, come on guys I think we should head back. You know, go back to the garage and, uh, hang out there," I said trying to get them to turn back. It didn't work.

"Oh, come on Lanes! We just got to your memories," Corey said excitedly looking at all the different doors that led to different memories.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered to myself.

_Corey's POV_

We kept walking down Laney's memories until we came to a split in the path.

"Okay. Kin, Kon you two go that way," I said pointing to the flower filled path on the left, "and Lanes and I will go this way," I said pointing to the darker, scarier looking right path.

"Okay commander!" Kin and Kon agreed as made their way down the left path.

"Come on Lanes. Let's go!" I said super excited. I could tell that she was hesitating to follow.

"What's wrong Lanes?" I asked her worried. I saw her slightly jump.

"I don't . . . I just . . . I just have this feeling that we shouldn't be down here," she replied. She kept looking from side to side. It was starting to freak me out a bit, so I decided to stop looking at her. We kept walking in silence until we came to this big wooden door.

_Laney's POV_

I was getting a very strange feeling as Corey and I went further down the path.

"What's wrong Lanes?" Corey's voice startled me so much I jumped a bit.

"I don't . . . I just . . . I just get this feeling that we shouldn't be down here," I replied once I regained my composure. I tried to shake it off, but couldn't. It kept nagging at me. I nearly bumped right into Corey when he suddenly stopped. I peeked over his head to see why he had stopped.

What I saw scared me so much that I swear I almost peed my pants. In front of us was a big wooden door with a huge **'BEWEAR'** sign hanging on it. I then realized why I had that strange feeling. Behind this door, I kept something locked away; something that should _stay_ locked away.

"Uh, come on Core let's go. Like _now_." I tried to pull him away from the door, but had no luck.

"Come on Lanes. This door is begging to be opened!"

"Core, it says **'BEWEAR' **in big red letters on the door. We should leave." I tried to convince him again and again that we should go, but failed every time.

"Come on Lanes. Let's go in; just for peek." He walked toward the door and slowly pushed on it. The door opened with a loud and eerie squeaking sound. It sent shivers up my spine. Corey walked through the door.

"Core, wait!" I screamed at him, but he seemed like he didn't even hear me. I realized had no choice but to go in after him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey people I'm back once again with a new chapter! Man I am on fire today! 3 chapters in just ONE day! And so far I'm getting good feedback, awesome. And shout to LaneyRockGodess for being my first ever reviewer! You rock! Anyway let's get this stupid disclaimer out of the way so we can get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now let's get to that chapter:**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Laney's Mind_

_Corey's POV_

As I walked through the door I heard Lanes say something, but I didn't catch it. I looked around the dimly lit room. I didn't really see much, but then my eyes caught sight of something in a far corner. I saw a small crate like shape covered with a dirty sheet. I walked up to it. There was a note on it that said: _Whatever you do, do __NOT__ open this cage!_

Naturally I wondered what the secret memory was. So I tossed the note behind me and was about to pull the sheet off when I heard Laney running up behind me.

"No! Core, stop!" she yelled at me.

"Huh?" I turned around to face Laney.

"What is it Lanes?" I asked her.

"Don't take that off! Didn't you read the note?!" she screamed at me. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled weakly at her.

"Uh, yeah, but I guess my curiosity got the best of me," I said, avoiding her gaze. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. She just looked at me with a face that was of relief, and worry.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just get out of here." She took my hand; I blushed when she took hold of my hand, and tried to drag me out of the room, but I stayed where I was.

"What is it now?" she wined. I looked at her; then at the crate shaped thing in the corner. She got my drift and started to back away from me, and towards the cage.

"Core, don't you dare," she told me as I started to walk towards her and the crate she stood in front of.

"Corey, I mean it!" she said to me. _'She used my name. Lanes never uses my name.'_ I thought. I stopped walking; she seemed to look a little less fearful. I don't know why, but I still wanted to tare that sheet off of the crate-like thing to see what Laney was hiding. I tried to fight it, but my curiosity still seemed to get the best of me. When Laney thought I wasn't going to do it, and started making her way toward the door again, I made my move. I quickly and quietly made my way back to the cage, and pulled the sheet off that was covering it. I heard Laney gasp.

"Corey!" she screamed at me. "Do you know what you just did?!"

_Laney's POV_

I gasped as Corey pulled off the sheet covering the cage.

"Corey!" I screamed at him. "Do you know what you just did?!"

The cage that was now uncovered was a memory that used to be behind one of the many doors Corey and I saw back in _'Memory Lane'_. There was a reason I had this memory moved to the back of mind and covered up. It contained something that I got rid of five years ago when I was eight, and hoped that it would never come back. But here it was. Back to haunt me like it had so many times before.

"Uh?" I heard Corey and I turned my attention back to him instead of on my thoughts. He was looking at the cage with a dumbfounded look on his face. I then turned my head to look at the cage that used to be hidden, but now it revealed nothing. I was clearly shocked, and anyone who saw my face could tell.

"Lanes," I heard Corey ask, "What was in that cage?" I couldn't speak. I was too horrified to move let alone speak. So I just stood there not really doing anything. And I never thought that this _'problem'_ I had had when I was eight would come back. And now that it had, I wasn't sure what to do next.

"Lanes? Are you okay?" Corey's voice snapped me out of my trance. I turned toward him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, very concerned.

"I-I . . . I'm fine," I choked the words out.

"You sure? Because you don't really seem all that fine," he told me.

"Y-yeah," I lied to him. I wasn't ready at all to tell my friend what was, and what still _should be_, in that cage. I locked something, or should I say something close to _people_ in it. And I had hoped that _they _would still be locked away.

"Um, well if you say so, I guess," Corey said looking at me. I wanted to tell what had been locked away, but I just wasn't ready to tell him that I had once had . . . , well, that I had Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). I had gotten rid of it when I was eight. How I did it; that still remains a mystery to this day.

I then noticed that the lock on the cage had fallen off, and by the looks of it, it happened just before we got here.

'_So that's why the cage is empty.'_ I thought grimly as I kept staring at the broken lock.

Corey scratched his head in confusion still looking inside the cage. I'm not really sure what happened next. All I know is that I just snapped when Corey said, "So you just tried to keep me from seeing an empty cage? Well that's kind of silly even for you Lanes." My eye twitched a bit.

"Do you even know what just happened?!" I screamed at him. He was so shocked when I screamed at him like that, that he jumped a good five feet away.

"L-lanes?" he started to ask me, his voice quivering out of fear, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"I will say this one more time," I tried to say calmly, but totally failing."Do you realize what just happened?!" I screamed at him again.

"Um, uh." He looked around nervously.

"Are you going to answer me or just stand there?" I asked him while shooting him a death glare.

"Uh, no, not really I guess," he answered as he shrank back in fear. Then I realized something, _'How could he know what he did if he doesn't even know what or why that cage is even here.'_ I let out a long sigh to calm myself down.

"Look, let's just forget it, and leave," I said. This made him really confused; you could totally tell by the look on his face.

"Come on. Let's get Kin and Kon and get out of here," I said, walking toward the bid wooden door again. I looked back to make sure Corey was following me this time. He was. I sighed again as we continued to walk in silence as we retraced our steps to the split in path, get Kin and Kon, and leave.

_***Walking Transition* **_

We finally made it back to _'Memory Lane'_ and called out for Kin and Kon.

"Kin, Kon," I called for them, "get your butts over here now!"

I heard the rustling of leaves as Kin and Kon jumped out from behind a bush.

"Sneak attack!" they yelled. I easy dogged them by stepping back. They landed with a loud thud. I sigh heavily.

"Kin, Kon," they looked up at me, "We're leaving. Let's go," I tell them I as I start walking to the exit of my mind.

_Corey's POV_

I watched Laney walk away still wondering what I did wrong. _  
_

"Yesh. What's got her in such a bad mood?" Kin asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, why does she seem madder than usual?" Kon added to his twin's question. I looked at them; wondering if I should tell them what happened or not. I quickly came to a decision.

"I don't know guys," I lied to them. The narrowed their eyes at me. I got a little nervous.

"Um, we should really catch up with Lanes," I said as took off after her, with Kin and Kon following closely behind me. We then came to a large portal that said _**'Exit'**_ on it. All of us stepped through the portal and we were transported out of Laney's mind and back into the real world.

_***Out Of Laney's Mind Transition*  
**_ I wake up on the floor of my garage with a major headache.

"Aw man, my head," I said while sitting up and holding my head. I looked around to see the rest of my band mates wake up. Kin and Kon jump up into the air screaming about how awesome that was. I look over in Laney's direction. I see my best friend get up with a low moan.

"_Ughhhhh. _My head is killing me," I heard Laney moan. I walked over to her.

"See Lanes, nothing bad happened," I told her with a smile on my face. She, however, did not return the smile.

"Lanes, is something wrong?" I asked her in concern.

"I have to go!" she suddenly exclaimed. She quickly grabbed her bass and ran out of the garage.

"That was weird and unexpected," Kin stated.

"Yeah, and it was even weirder for Laney," Kon added. I continued looking in the direction that my friend had left. I was more confused than ever I had been in my life.

"Kin, Kon; you guys can leave. Band practice is over," I told them. They nodded and left.

I went upstairs to my room with one thought still on my mind: _'What is wrong with Lanes?'_

_Laney's POV_

"_Ughhhhh._ My head is killing me," I moaned as I slowly woke from what I had hoped was a dream. I looked around only find that it was no dream. _'Then that means . . .'_ I quickly sat up. I saw Corey coming towards me.

"See Lanes, nothing bad happened," he told me with a smile plastered on his face. _'You have no idea how bad things just got.'_ I wanted to scream that in his face, but I restrained myself from doing so.

"Lanes, is something wrong?" Corey's voice snapped me back to the present.

"I have to go!" I yelled causing him to fall back a bit. I quickly got up, grabbed my bass, and dashed out the garage door. I looked back to see Corey staring after me. I turned my head away as I continued the run to my house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so far this is going great, but sadly school is coming back on in just THREE days! And so that means that updates are going to slow down . . . a lot. So if I don't update super often, you can blame school. But hey I'll try to get at least one chapter up every week or so okay. Anyway enough of my rambling and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now onto the story:**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Laney's POV_

When I finally got back to my house I opened the door to find no one home. I found a note on the kitchen counter and read it.

_**- Dear Laney,**_

_** Your father and I went to the store to pick up some things for dinner. Hopefully we won't be long.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Your** **Parents**_

_'Good.'_ I thought. _'They went to the store, and hopefully won't be back for at least an hour or so.'_

I quickly ran upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I breathed in and out heavily. _'Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe I will still be the same old me.'_ My thoughts went rampant. _'But what if they do come back? What if I can't get rid of them like I had so many years ago.' _I tried to stop thinking about it so much, but I just couldn't. It took me so long to get rid my MDP and now . . . I just don't know what to do. I knew it was only a matter of time now, so I tried to recall all of the personalities I had had and what they were like.

'_Um, let's see. There was Layna, Lily, Lanelle, and Lacey.' _ I thought while I paced my room. _'Now let's see, what where each of them like?'_ I thought back to when I was eight once more to see if I could remember how they acted.

'S_o Layna loves dresses, acting like a princess, and other super girly stuff. So in summary she's pretty much the complete opposite of me._

_Lily is from Australia and talks with an accent. She also loves animals, the wild, and other nature things. She's also very quick on her feet and very witty. _

_Lanelle is from France and talks with an accent as well. She loves pretty much all things French and she also likes talking about boys.' _I face palmed my forehead and sighed. "That's just awesome," I mutter sarcastically.

'_Anyway, last but not least is Lacey. She's a total tom-boy (as in she doesn't really like anything that's even remotely girly). She also loves nature, acts more like me, loves skateboarding, and is not afraid to tell people how she feels.' _I groan in frustration. _'That's going to be really great around Corey.' _ I think to myself sarcastically.

'_Okay, I think that's all of them.' _ I sighed heavily as I collapsed on top of my bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out like a light.

But something happened while I slept . . . .

_No One's POV_

"*Gasp* Man is it good to be out after five years of being locked away," Lily said with an Australian accent.

"*Gasp* We! So much has changed since zee last time we were here," Lanelle exclaimed in a French accent.

"*Gasp* Wow it has been so long! I wonder how much has changed," Layna squealed.

"*Gasp* I know right! It's awesome and all, but be quiet! I think Laney is waking up!" Lacey told the others. They all quickly got quiet as Laney started to stir from her slumber.

_Back To Laney's POV_

I woke up feeling pretty good. _'Maybe when I got rid of my MPD, I got rid of it forever.' _I thought happily. I let out a big yawn as I sat up in my bad and stretched. I got up and started my daily routine like usual. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, and was up to the part where I was wondering what to wear for the day. I reached in my closet and pulled out my regular clothes.

"Nothing wrong with the same old, same old," I said to myself.

That's when it happened.

"*Gasp* Oh no, no, no, no! I am not wearing _this_," Layna said in a disgusted tone. She then searched the closet for something more _girlish_ to wear.

"Ugh! Where can I find a decent dress around here?!" she said looking around the closet again.

"*Gasp* What just happened?" I asked myself in a terrified tone.

"*Gasp* Will I was trying to find a dress to wear, but clearly that's not going to happen," said Layna while looking through the closet again.

"*Gasp* Oh no! Not again!" I yelled. I then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly the door to my room was thrown open by a very worried mom.

"Laney, dear, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of worry. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I think I might have MPD again," I rushed out as I hung my head. I heard my mom sigh in both relief and confusion.

"But I thought that went away years ago."

"It did," I told her, "but now . . . it's . . . well, it's back," I sighed out. My mom entered my room fully, and sat down on my bed.

"Well do you know how it came back?" she asked. I really didn't want to tell my mom what really happened. Because if I did then she would probably never let me hang out with Corey again, and I _really _didn't want that to happen. So I kind of did the next best thing.

"Um, I have no idea," I lied to her.

"*Gasp* Wow I can't believe you just did that," Layna said.

"*Gasp* Ugh!" I silently screamed to myself.

"Oh dear. Maybe we should keep you home today sweetie," my mom told me.

"No, mom please! I made a promise to Corey that I would make it to band practice today!" I pleaded with her.

"I don't know Laney," my mom said with a very worried expression.

"Please mom! I beg of you to let me go! I already missed practice two times this week!" I begged her again, again. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"But! You have to promise me that you'll try and keep it under control."

"You know I'll try mom." I smiled weakly at her. She smiled back.

"Well I better leave you so you can finish getting ready for whatever." And with that my mom left my room. I let out a sigh. _'This is not going to be easy.'_ I thought.

_***Going To Corey's Transition***_

I had to run all the way to Corey's so I wouldn't be late for band practice again. When I got there I saw Corey tuning his guitar on the stage; Kin and Kon were playing video games on the TV; again.

"Hey . . . Core," I said a little out of breath. Okay a lot out of breath.

"Oh, hey Lanes!" he said back excitedly. He walked over to me with that big smile of his plastered on his face. I got more and more nervous with each step he took. So each time he took a step forward, I took one back. His smile disappeared from his face, and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"What's wrong Lanes?" he asked me clearly noticing what I was doing.

"Oh, um, n-nothing's wrong," I stuttered. Man I suck at lying to him. He gave me an I-know-your-lying look. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning, and I hung my head so that I was looking at the floor of the garage.

"Come on Lanes. What's wrong?" he tried asking me again. I was about to confess, when something happened that I _really _wish it didn't.

"*Gasp* Hello mate," Lily said in an Australian accent. She had a big smile on her face and was looking right at Corey.

"Lanes?" Corey asked who he thought was me in a very confused tone.

"Names Lily actually," She told him. I mentally cursed Lily for popping up at this _exact_ moment.

"Uh?" I could tell, even from inside my head, that Corey was completely and utterly confused by what was going on.

"Hey Corey are we going to start band practice or what?" Kin asked, pausing the game he and his twin had been playing.

"Yeah, but, um, first Kin can you please come here," Kin came over with a what-is-it-now look on his face. Corey then whispered something into Kin's ear.

"Okay . . . sure I'll do it," Kin said with a why-do-you-want-me-to-do-this look. He made his way over to me/Lily.

"Hi Laney," Kin said like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Actually the name's Lily mate," Lily told Kin. Kin now had a what-the-what look on his face. Then he, Corey, and Kon formed a huddle and started whispering to each other again.

"*Gasp* Oh, crap," I face palmed my forehead for like the thousandth time that morning. The guys turned their heads towards me.

"Lanes?" Corey asked. I sighed again. _'Ugh, mom was right! I should have just stayed home today!' _I screamed inside of my head.

"Hmmmm." Kin stared at me intensely. I got a little freaked. And apparently so did Lanelle.

"*Gasp* Misère, will you please stop staring at maw?" Lanelle asked Kin in her French accent. Kin backed away surprised.

"*Gasp* Will you guys shut it!" I quietly yelled at myself so no one else could hear.

"Man I really hate my life right now," I muttered to myself, this time a little louder.

"Okay I am very confused. Lanes what the heck in going on with you?" Corey asked, looking at me like I was crazy, and, frankly, I don't blame him. I sighed yet again at what I was about to do.

"Guys I kind of have a confession to make," I said looking at the ground.

"What is it Lanes?" Corey asked, slowly making his way towards me.

"I have- *gasp* to go. Bye guys!" Lacey cut my off and ran out of the garage, leaving my friends very confused.

_*Running Transition*_

When Lacey finally stopped running I ended up at the town park.

"*Gasp* What was that for Lacey?!" I yell at myself/Lacey.

"*Gasp* Will I couldn't just let you blab your crush that you have MDP. Duh," She told me back.

"*Gasp* Still you didn't have to do that!" I scream at her/me. I sigh again.

"Ugh! At least no one is here to see this right now." I started rubbing my temples. I let out another heavy sigh and sat down on a nearby bench, deep in thought. Little did I know someone was watching me.

_Corey's POV_

I look up from tuning my guitar to see Laney enter the garage.

"Hey . . . Core," she greets me a little out of breath.

"Oh, hey Lanes!" I say back excitedly. I started to walk over to her, but with each step I took forward she took one back. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Right then I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

"What's wrong Lanes?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. So I tried again.

"Come on Lanes. What's wrong?" I then heard a gasp come from her and got a little worried.

"*Gasp* Hello mate," she said to me in an Australian accent.

"Lanes?" I asked her, very confused as to why she was talking in an Australian accent.

"Name's Lily actually," 'Lily' told me.

"Uh?" What the heck is going on? I really needed Kin to drop some science on me at the moment.

"Hey Corey are we going to start band practice or what?" the man in question asked me, while pausing his game. I really didn't know what to do. So I just called him over to me, "Yeah, but, um, first Kin can you come here please?" He came over with a what-is-it-now look on his face.

"Kin can you go over there and say 'hi' to Lanes?" He looked confused, but did it anyway.

"Okay . . . sure I'll do it," he said as he walked over to the girl.

"Hi Laney," Kin said to her like nothing strange happened.

"Actually the name's Lily mate," 'Lily' told him. He now had a what-the-what look on his face. I then called Kin back over and called Kon as well. We huddled up in a circle to whisper talk about Laney until I heard another gasp.

"*Gasp* Oh crap!" I saw her silently scream.

"Lanes?" I asked in hope that things were back to normal. She sighed. Kin then walked up to her and stared at her very intensely.

"Hmmmm." His eyes turned to slits. I could tell Laney was getting a little freaked out by Kin doing this. And then it happened again.

"*Gasp* Misère, will you please stop staring at maw?" Laney asked in a French accent this time. Kin backed away in surprise. I heard another gasp come from Laney, but I didn't catch what she said.

"Okay I am very confused. Lanes what the heck is going on with you?" I asked her. I was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Guys I have a confession to make," she said in her normal voice, all the while avoiding my gaze.

"What is it Lanes?" I asked slowly moving toward her.

"I have- *gasp* to go. Bye guys!" Laney said while running out of the garage. I was wondering what the heck was going on with my best friend, so I followed her. The guys tried to stop me, but I easily slipped passed them and ran after Laney.

_***Following Laney Transition***_

She finally stopped running when she came to the park.

"*Gasp* What was that for Lacey?!" Laney yelled. Now I was really confused. Who was Laney talking to, and who the heck is Lacey?!

"*Gasp* Well I couldn't just let you blab your crush that you have MDP. Duh," Laney said in a more tom-boyish voice. My brain processed what it had just heard. _'Wait, Lanes has MDP?!'_

I then realized the other thing I had heard. _'Crush?! What does she mean by crush?! And who does Lanes have a crush on?!'_ I just kind of sat behind the bush in shock. It took about a minute or two before I snapped out it. I then heard Laney speak again.

"Ugh! At least no one is here to see this right now," she said while rubbing her temples. She let out a heavy sigh and sat down on a nearby bench. _'I have to tell Kin what I found out!' _ I thought as I snuck away, back to the garage.

* * *

**Okay can you guys and gals PLEASE tell me what you think of this story? I really need some reviews so I know if this story rocks or, hopefully not, sucks. So yeah, leave me your thoughts and such, and, uh, Thanks!**

**Peace Out my readers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**School is starting in TWO FREAKING DAYS so I thought I would just get this up. Please review, fav., or follow and all that. Oh and Shout Out to PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro on being my second reviewer! Thanks and I took your advice. ****So anyway let's get this thing started!**  


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now onto this rocking story:**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Corey's POV_

When I finally made my way back to the garage I was happy to see that Kin and Kon hadn't left yet.

"Kin! I have something very important to tell you!" I said as I ran in through the garage door. Kin pressed pause on the game he was playing and got up off the couch.

"What is dude?" he asked me.

"Okay so you know how after Laney ran out of the garage, I followed her," he nodded, "Well she ended up at the park and I hid in the bushes so she wouldn't see me. I heard her gasp and talk in a voice that was a little more tom-boyishy than her own . . ."

"Corey," Kin interrupted. "Please just get to the point."

"Okay, okay, okay." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Laney was arguing with _herself _or so I thought. She kept talking to herself and . . ."

"Corey!" I realized I still wasn't really getting to the point.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized while rubbing the back of my head. Kin sighed.

"Okay, just tell me what you found out about Laney," Kin said getting a little irritated.

"Alright, alright I get it," I started again. "I found out that Laney has . . . well . . . that she has . . . MDP." Kin looked like he was going to burst with laughter and Kon looked at me with a confused look.

"Kin don't you dare laugh!" I shot him a death glare which made him swallow his laughter.

"Okay, okay." Kin takes three deep breaths to calm himself down. Then he speaks, "So, you think Laney has MPD?"

"Yeah! When I followed her to the park I saw her having an argument with herself. It was really weird until I heard her say something about having MPD," I explained to the twins. They both stared at me like I was insane or something.

"It's true! I even saw her arguing with herself!" I shouted at them, getting a little annoyed that they won't believe me. Kin then got up in my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Um Kin, what are you doing?" I ask a little freaked.

"Does Laney have MPD?" he asked me. I was getting mad now.

"Yes she does! I saw! I know!" I shouted at him once more. While I screamed Kin took a few paces back. When I stopped, Kin had a really surprised look on his face.

"Okay," he started, "I believe you." I was a little confused, but also happy that he finally believed me.

"What got you to change your mind?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" Kon piped up.

"Well, when I asked you if Laney had MPD I was looking you right in the eye, and when you answered you looked straight back into my eyes and not somewhere else like my forehead or something. Thus I could tell you weren't lying," he explained to Kon and me.

"Oh," I heard Kon say. "Cool."

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way; what are we going to do about it?" Kin asked me.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really expect to get this far," I admitted shamefully. Kin face palmed and then glared at me. I met his glare with a sheepish smile.

"Okay then it looks like we're going to have to brainstorm," Kin said while setting back down on the couch.

_***Thinking Transition* **_

So after about an hour or so of brainstorming Kin came up with an idea, like always.

"I have an idea!" he had yelled triumphantly. Kon and I both turned our heads toward him, waiting for him to speak. He grinned kind of evilly as he spoke.

"So we're going to break into Laney's house?" I asked them. Kin shook his head 'yes' as his smile grew. I didn't know why, but I was kind of excited about this plan.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I asked him as we all huddled up once again to discuss our plan of action.

"Spy style!" Kin and Kon said in unison while fist bumping.

"Alright then, let's get to work! Kin, Kon, you know the drill." And with that we broke apart and started preparing ourselves for operation: _Break In_.

_Laney's POV_

After sitting on the bench for what I think was an hour, I finally got up and started to head for home. _'How am I going to explain to Core about that whole scene at the garage?' _I wondered, nearing my house. I walked up to my front door and knocked on the door. After about a minute my mom opened the door.

"Hello dear," she greeted me, "how did things go?" I sighed as I walked into the house.

"Mom," I started, "you were right. I should've just stayed home," I said as I began to head upstairs to my room. I saw the look on my mom's face. It was one of those let's-talk-this-out looks. I sighed and turned away from the stairs. I made my way over to the couch in our living room with my mom following me. We sat down, and as soon as we did, I started crying.

"There, there, honey. Everything's going to be okay," my mom told me, soothing my nerves. I calmed down a bit.

"Thanks mom," I gave her a warm smile, she returned it.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes of my mom rubbing my back and comforting me, and me telling her all about today, I got up from the couch.

"I think it's time I get to bed," I said, not really looking forward to tomorrow.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok. You'll get over this like you did last time," my mom told me. She gave me one more hug and sent me on up to bed.

"Good night mom."

"Good night Laney."

I then continued to head up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. _'Why must I be this way?'_ I thought. I then quickly finished up in the bathroom, put on my PJs, and climbed into bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. And once again I thought, _'How am I going to explain all this?'_ With that thought in my head, I slowly drifted off into sleep once again.

_Corey's POV_

"Are we all ready?" I asked the twins as we approached Laney's house. They nodded.

"Good. Now let's do this thing!" We snuck around to the back of the house.

"Okay, so it's pretty simple," I explain to the guys. "We just climb that tree-" I pointed to the tree near Laney's window "-and climb through the window into her room." The twins looked a little disappointed at how easy this mission seemed. I, on the other hand, was grateful for the easiness. I didn't really want Laney to know that we had snuck into her house in the middle of the night like robbers or something.

"So we're all clear on the plan?" I asked them. They nodded. "Alright. Operation: Break In, is now a go!" With that said we all got into position and were ready to go. I climbed the tree first to see if Laney was asleep or, for some strange reason, still awake.

I climbed the tree up onto a branch that was level with the window peering into Laney's room. I looked through it. Laney was in her bed and, thankfully, she was fast asleep. I signaled to Kin and Kon, telling them it was safe to climb up and go in.

I climbed through the window followed by Kin and Kon. We landed on the floor with a soft _thump_. I looked around the room. Laney's room kind of reminded me of the inside of her mind. All girly but with a touch of tom-boy added in.

The walls of her room were pink, but were covered up by posters of her favorite bands. There were even some pictures of us up there. It was kind of cool to imagine our band being up there with the greats. I was entranced by how many posters of our band covered her wall. I then saw this one of just me and Lanes; sitting in tree, our feet swinging from side to side.

I was deep in memory when I felt Kin tap me on the shoulder. I turned to look at him. By the look on his face I could tell that I spaced out for at least five to ten minutes.

"Corey, what are you doing?!" Kin whisper yelled at me with an irritated look on his face. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Kin. I guess I zoned out for bit," I apologized. He still shot me a glare, but it quickly faded as we heard a noise come from behind us.

I turned around slowly to see if Laney had discovered our presence. I sighed in relief that Laney was still asleep in bed. I turned back to the twins and shushed them quiet. I then slowly crept up to the side of Laney's bed. I watched as her chest raised and fell in the rhythm of sleep.

'_She looks so cute when she's asleep.'_ My thought didn't really process in my mind, but when it did I was speechless. _'Did I just call Lanes, my best friend, cute?!'_ I must have dwelled on this thought for a good minute because Kin tapped me on my shoulder again with that same irritated look he had before.

"Corey what is wrong with you tonight?" Kon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, nothing," I told him, but inside I felt kind of different. I shrugged it off for now.

"Okay Corey," Kin stated, "we're here; so now what?"

I thought for a moment; then came up with an idea.

"Let's see if we can find out who, how many, and what Laney's personalities are like okay."

"Okay but how are we going to do that?" Kin asked, poking holes in my plan. Hmmmm, that was usually Laney's job.

"Just let me think okay!" I was getting mad at Kin for messing with my plan. I was deep in thought when I heard something come from Laney. I turned around to face the sleeping girl.

I was less than a foot away from Laney's bed. My heart was beating like crazy as I took another step toward the bed. I stopped as soon as I could make out what she was saying.

"Come on gals, think! What can do about this?" Laney talked with an Australian accent. I was utterly confused. _'Do about what? And which one of Laney's personalities talks like that again?'_ I thought. _'I feel like I've met her, but I can't place it!'_

I shrugged off my thoughts for now, and leaned in a bit.

"*Gasp* We could try and do it ourselves." I heard her say; this time with a more girlish voice then she usually has.

"*Gasp* No that would probably get us locked up again." This time she talked more like her usual self, but still a little different.

_'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' _I wondered. I was still trying to place to place the voice when I heard something dreadful.

"*Gasp* Madams! Shhh! Laney, she is a waking up!" My eyes widened as Laney started to stir. I quickly scrambled away from the bed.

Then the blasting sound of an alarm clock went off.

"Guys! We have to get out of here, now!" I scream whispered to Kin and Kon. They didn't ask why we had to go (I'm pretty sure they heard the alarm clock too), they just followed me out the window, onto the tree branch, and down the tree to the safety of the ground. And just as we hit the ground I saw the lights in Laney's bedroom come on.

"Let's get back to the 'Groj' guys," I told the twins. We took off back to my place as fast as we could.

**_*Running Transition*_**

"That was too close Corey," Kin said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah! I mean just imagine what she would have done to us if she caught us snooping around in her room," Kon added to his twins statement. We all shuttered at the thought.

"I know guys, but I do think I got some helpful info on this situation," I said. They turned toward me, awaiting the news. I just stood there, without saying anything.

"Ugh! What's the info Corey?!" Kin shouted at me.

"Oh, um, well, it's kind of hard to explain-" Kin cut me off.

"You don't have any real info do you?" He looked mad.

"No, no, I do! It's just that I'm not really sure it's helpful to you guys, is all." I avoided their gaze by looking at the floor. I heard a sigh come from Kin.

"Look Corey, Kon and I do believe you about Laney having MPD and stuff, but if you don't give me some proof soon I'm going to drop out." Kin did kind of have a point, but how was I going to explain that this was helpful info. I sighed.

"I know Kin. I get it, but-" He cut me off again.

"Good. Kon we have to get home before mom and dad wake up and find us not in bed." Then he and Kon got up and went over to the 'Groj' door.

"Bye guys," I said just before they walked out the door. I then went up stairs and into my room to think.

_'I know I've meat at least three of Laney's personalities, but only know the name of two.'_ I paced my room while I thought. I tried to recall everything that happened this morning.

_'I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, went down stairs-'_ I realized this was taking forever, so I just skipped to the beginning of band practice.

_'Okay, Laney entered the 'Groj' and it seemed like everything was fine. Then as I was walking toward her she started acting really strange. She was about to tell me something when she gasped.'_ Something hit me. "Every time she gasps must be when one of her personalities come out!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. I was making good progress with my memory. _'Okay so she gasped and then talked with an Australian accent. She then said her name was Lily . .' _

"I got it!" I quickly got a pencil and some paper. "Okay, so the one that talks in an Australian accent is called Lily." I wrote down my finding on the piece of paper. "Okay what happened next . . ."

_'Laney gasped again when Kin was freaking her out, and then talked with a French accent. Okay I don't think she said her name so . . .' _I just wrote: **One of them talks with a French accent.**

"Okay, then Laney talked like herself again, and was about to confess something when she gasped again." I started to talk out loud. "She then dashed off to the park. I followed her. She then started arguing with herself. What did she call the personality she was talking to? Oh yeah! She called her Lacey." Once again I wrote down my findings one the paper in front of me.

"Okay, so far I know that Laney has three personalities, and I know the name of two out of the three." I smiled in half victory. "That's pretty good for one day." I looked at the clock. 6:41 A.M. I knew I should try and get some sleep. So without bothering to change into my PJs, I just climbed in bed. _  
_

As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out cold, but my dreams were full of confusion and worry for what today might hold.

* * *

**What do you guys and gals think? Is this story good? Or is it horrible? I need feedback people! So yeah . . . . . .**

**Thanks, and Keep Writing My Friends! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey my fellow fanfictioners! It is I, WolvesRock13 here with yet another awesome chapter. I'm just in awe at how many views this story has: over 700! And BIG Shout Out to FangaWolfLover for the AWESOME review. You Rock (like really rock!) Also I am doing a poll about which GB couple is your favorite. So please vote (it will help me with my fanfics and such.) But now I have to get down to some stuff. Okay guys and gals, so school is starting soon so updates will start to slow (as I mentioned in other chapters) but that doesn't mean I will stop writing this thing. But don't get mad at me if a miss a week and don't update alright. So now that that's out of the way . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now it's story time:**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Corey's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my sister screaming at me to get out of bed.

"Corey! Get up!" I heard her scream. I covered my head with my pillow. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and to my bedroom door.

"Corey! I'm not going to miss sitting next to Hunky Nick Mallory on the bus, just because **you** won't get up!" _'Bus? What does she mean by bus?'_

I uncovered my head. "What do you mean by bus?" I asked her, voicing my thoughts. I heard her mutter 'Corey you're an idiot.'

"Hey I heard that! Now are you going to tell or what?" I asked her again.

"It's the first day of school you dweb!" she yelled at me. Realization hit me.

"First day of school?! But, but it can't be!" I grabbed Trina by the shoulders and shook her.

"Ew! Get off me you little pest!" She then proceeded in removing my hands from her shoulders. "Just hurry up!" Trina then left me to get ready for what seemed like it was going to be the most complicated day of my entire life. _'I wonder how Laney's going to cope with school.'_ I thought as I got dressed.

_Laney's POV_

"What?! It's the first day of school?! I can't go! Not like this! I don't want a repeat of elementary school!" I was saying to my mom as she explained that school was today.

"Honey, please calm down. I'll just call the school and say-" I stopped her.

"No, no. I should probably try, and if I don't show then the guys will know something's up because I never miss the first day of school." I went on rambling for a bit longer until my mom cut me off.

"I get dear. And I'll let you go on one condition: If it gets to be to much to handle you'll call me, and I'll come pick you up. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands to confirm it.

"Alright then. I'll leave you be to get ready." And with that my mom left my room. I sighed. _'I really hope this wasn't mistake.' _I thought as I did all the regular morning stuff.

_***Wicked Cool Transition* **_

I was waiting at the bus stop like every other first day of school. My mom had offered to drive me to school, but I declined. Though now I kind of wish I hadn't. I mean on the school bus anything could happen! What if I make a complete fool of myself. What if the Newmans are there! That would just make this day perfect.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Corey sneak up behind me.

"Hey Lanes!" he shouted. I jumped.

"Core! You know better than to sneak up on me," I scolded him. It didn't seem to phase him one bit.

"Sorry Lanes. I'm really excited for the first day of school!"

"Hump. You would be," I muttered more to myself than him. But I guess he heard me anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I mentally face palmed.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that. It's just . . . . you wouldn't understand." I looked away from him and at the ground. He then placed a hand on my shoulder. This made me look up at him.

"Lanes, I understand more than you think." My heart started to beat like crazy. "Look there's no easy way to say this, but-"

"Hey guys!" The arrival of Kin and Kon cut Corey off. I glared at the twins. If looks could kill they would have been dead long ago.

"Hey guys," Corey said, walking over to them and giving them high-fives.

"Hi Laney," Kin said with a dumb smile on his face. I waved my hand 'hi' to them, but nothing more. He was a little confused by this, but shrugged it off.

"So Corey did analyze your 'results' yet?" Kin asked. I perked my ears.

"Results to what?" I asked. Before Kin could answer, Corey spoke.

"Oh just for some dumb science thing," he told me. I didn't buy it.

"Some dumb science thing?" They nodded. "And what 'dumb science thing' would that be?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, um, it's just for an experiment I'm working on," Kin answered. I still didn't buy it, but I let it go for now.

"Whatever," I said while I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the road as a big yellow truck-like thing came rolling down.

"Bus!" Kon yelled right in my ear.

"*Gasp* Hey! Don't yell right in my ear dummy!" Lacey said to Kon. Inside of my head, I was freaking out. **_"Lacey! Let me take control again!"_**I screamed at her from inside my head. **_"Fine." _**She let my back in the drivers seat.

"*Gasp* I'm sorry Kon. I don't know what got into me," I said, while directing my anger at Lacey.

"Hey kids. I don't have all day," said the bus driver. We piled into the bus. Since we were the fifth stop it wasn't the crowded, so finding a seat was easy. I took my seat next Corey and the twin sat across from us.

"So Corey." Corey turned toward me.

"What is it Lanes?" he asked.

"What were you going to say at the bus stop?" I got a little nervous.

"Oh, um, it-it was nothing. Nothing at all." He looked away. I could tell he was avoiding my gaze.

I could tell that whatever it was, his confidence to say it was gone. So I didn't press him. we did a few more stops before we came to the worst stop yet. To stop where the Newmans get on. _'Uh-oh. This is not going to end well.'_ I thought as the Newmans entered the bus. To avoid anything that would likely get me kicked off the bus, I turned my head so that I was looking out the window.

"Well if it isn't Garboj-band," the leader, Carrie Beff, sneered.

"Hello Carrie. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought they didn't allow pests on the bus," Corey retorted. Carrie snorted, but walked past and took a seat three rows down from us.

"Man, Carrie is such a jerk!" Corey exclaimed.

"Hump. She's a little b-" I was interrupted by the bus driver.

"Alright students here we are. Peaceville Middle School." I rolled my eyes as I stood up to exit the bus, and enter the horror that is middle school.

_***Entering School Transition***_

"Can you believe it Lanes? Our first day of seventh grade!" Corey practically yelled as we walked to home room. It was really good luck that we all got assigned to the same team.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait," I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Lanes! Lighten up! This year is going to be great, I just know it." I sighed, for I had a feeling that today was going to end very badly.

* * *

**So yeah this chapter was kind of inspired by the fact that school is starting in just ONE DAY. So I can say this: School finally has a use to me!Anyway tell me your thoughts, feelings, and that stuff. I really need to know what you guys flipping think of this story alright. So review, fav., and/or follow. And until next time I'm WolvesRock13 saying: Keep Writing! And Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals! I'm back once again with a new chapter for you all. Okay let's get right to the point: School has started. And sadly updates will start to slow. But like I said I will still try and get at least one chapter up every week or so alright. And I must say this: BIG Shout Out to FangaWolfLover. You totally rock. Okay that's done so . . . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband**

**Now it's time for the story:**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Corey's POV_

As Lanes and I walked down the halls of the school, I looked at my schedule to see which room I have for home room.

"I have room 212 for home room. What about you Lanes?" I asked the girl walking beside me. Laney looked at her schedule, and smiled.

"It looks like we have the same home room Core," she told me. _'Good,'_ I thought. _'This way I can keep an eye on Lanes and make sure she doesn't do anything-"_

"Core we're here." The sound of Laney's voice broke my thoughts. I turned to the door she was pointing at. The little sign on the wall next to the door read: Room 212.

"Oh cool we're here," I said. Laney sighed in what seemed like frustration, but I just ignored it and entered the room. I looked around. _'Wow. Not that many people here. We must still be kind of early,"_ I thought as I took a seat in the back row. Laney sat down next to me. We basically just sat and talked while the other kids came in and took their seats. It wasn't really long until the bell rang for class to begin. About one minute after the bell rang, the teacher entered.

"Good morning class," he said. A few 'good mornings' and 'heys' could be heard, but other than that it was pretty quiet. The teacher sighed.

"Look, I know the first day of school can be tough, but can you just try and bear with me?" our teacher asked. A few murmurs of agreement could be heard. He smiled.

"Alright then. My name is Mr. Thistle, and I will be your science teacher this year." He then proceeded to write his name on the whiteboard; just like every other teacher I've had. My attention was brought back to him as he continued to speak.

"Now that my introduction is out of the way; let's get onto yours." He pulled out a clipboard and began calling names. He was going in alphabetical order, so this might take a bit.

_***Half A Minute Later Transition***_

"Jenny Nedelmier?" Mr. Thistle called.

"Here," the girl stated simply.

"Lenny Nepp?" he called. My eyes widened when I heard that name.

"Here." I looked to where the voice had come from. There he was. Sitting in the middle of the third row. _'How did I not notice him?'_ I asked myself. I brushed off the thought for now and moved my seat a little closer to Laney.

"Laney Penn?" the teacher continued.

"Here," said the girl beside me as she raided her hand so the teacher could spot her. I mean we were in the back after all.

"Corey . . ." he paused and squinted down at his list. " . . . Riffen?" he finished. I rolled my eyes. _  
_

"Here," I called as I, like everyone else had, raided my hand. He went on with the name calling, but I didn't really pay that much attention now that my name had been called. I turned to Laney.

"So it's kind of a bummer that Lenny is in our home room," I scoffed.

"Yeah," was all I got back in response. I quirked a brow.

"What's wrong Lanes?" I asked her. She tensed up at my question.

"N-nothing's wrong Core. I'm just a little nervous about being in seventh grade, is all." She didn't fool me. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to push her. So I just shrugged it off for now.

"Whatever you say Lanes," I told her as we both awkwardly looked away.

"Now then. Let's get those textbooks assigned," Mr. Thistle said as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Alright, line up in alphabetical order to receive your science textbooks." Everyone groaned but got up from their seats anyway. We got inline alphabetically. Lenny would be in front of Laney while I was behind her. _'I can't believe Lanes has to stand so close to that, that-'_ I couldn't think of a good word to describe the Newman's bassist. I pushed my thoughts away as he approached.

"Riffen," he seethed at me.

"Nepp," was all I said back.

He looked in front of me and saw Laney. He smirked while he got in line.

"What's wrong Penn? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted. Laney didn't say anything. She just turned her head away with her arms crossed. Lenny's smirk only grew.

"To scared to speak are we?" he asked her mockingly. I saw Laney's grip on her arms tighten. Now I was mad.

"Leave her alone Lenny," I said, putting my arm around Laney.

"Ha. Little Lamey needs a protector." He laughed.

"Just go away Lenny," I said. He walked up to me. Surprisingly we were the almost same height.

"Or what Riffen?" he asked me unafraid. I didn't flinch.

"I'll say this one more time: Leave her alone." I narrowed my eyes; he did the same. I swear if I could've, I would've punched him right then and there. But something else happened. Laney punched him instead. My eyes widened in shock as Lenny fell to the floor, landing on his rear.

"Why you little-" Lenny started, but was cut off by Laney herself.

"Leave me alone you dirt bag," she said. _'Wait, that's not Laney's voice, but I know it somehow. I just can't place it . . .' _I kept thinking about where I had heard that voice before. Then it clicked.

"Lacey!" I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth once I realized I had said it out loud. Laney/Lacey turned toward me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Uh, um . . ." I froze.

"What's going on here?!" Mr. Thistle asked, very angry. _'Saved by the teacher,' _I thought as I opened my mouth to speak. But before I could get a word out, Lenny pointed at Laney and shouted, "She punched me!"

"What?!" our teacher exclaimed. He turned toward Laney. "Is this true ?" he asked the girl in question. I'm not really sure what happened next. All I remember was grabbing Laney's/Lacey's arm and running. Next thing I knew we were off school campus and at the park.

"*Gasp* What the-" Laney started, but I cut her off.

"Look I know I have some explaining to do, but can it just wait for right now?" I asked. The girl nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Good. Now I think the best thing to do right now is get you home," I told her.

"Y-yeah," Laney stuttered. _'This must be pretty intense,'_ I thought. _'For Laney hardly ever stutters.'_

_***To Laney's House Transition***_

"I should go," I said to Laney as we approached her house. "My mom is going to kill me if I don't get back to school."

Laney gave a small chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at her. _'Ugh! What is wrong with me?!' _I brushed off my thoughts for right now.

"I guess I'll see you later Core," Laney said as she opened the door to her house.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you later Lanes." An awkward silence fell between us. "Yeah so I should go," I said, realizing that we had been staring at each other for awhile.

"Yeah, I should probably call my mom . . ."

"Um, bye Lanes."

"Uh, bye Core." With that said she went inside her house, and I started the walk back to school. _'This is definitely not how I thought my first day of school in seventh grade would go,'_ I thought with a sigh as I continued to trudge back to school.

* * *

**Okay chapter six, done. Review if you want. **

**Keep Writing and Rocking. Peace Out. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is another new chapter for you my readers. Also sorry I haven't update in, like, FIVEVER! But in my defense I have had a SERIOUS case of Writer's' Block! And school junk I've had to do. (So many freaking projects! D:) So yeah sorry about not updating in,like, fivever and junk. (LOL total Trina moment. xD) But yeah here's the update!**

**(I corrected some errors and stuff.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or the songs I use.**

**Chapter Time Now:**

Chapter Seven

_Laney's POV_

I waited in the 'get your textbook' line with Corey. _'When will today end?!'_ I thought as I moved up in the line. It was then that I realized Lenny had appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong Penn? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted me. I didn't reply. I just turned way while crossing my arms.

"To scared to speak are we?" he asked. I bit my lip as my grip on my arms tightened. _'Stop now Lenny before I do something we'll both regret.'_ I wanted to say that right to his face, but I knew that would be a big mistake.

"Leave her alone Lenny." I heard Corey say. I then felt his arm on my shoulders. I would have been freaking out if I wasn't trying to control my anger.

"Ha. Little Lamey needs a protector." He laughed his stupid laugh that made me want to punch him.

"Just go away Lenny," Corey said, starting to get mad as well.

"Or what Riffen?" Lenny shot back. I was still growing madder by the second. _'Calm down Laney, just calm down.' _I repeated these words in my hand over and over. It didn't help at all.

"I'll say this one more time: Leave her alone," Corey seethed. _**'Alright I'm sick of**_ **_this,'_** Lacey said. Before I could process what was going on, Lacey took control and, to my delight/horror, punched Lenny in the face. He fell backward and landed on his butt.

"Why you little-" he started, but was cut off by Lacey.

"Leave me alone you dirt-bag," she hissed. **_'Alright you did what you wanted, now let me__ back!' _**I screamed at her. Before Lacey could reply, I heard Corey shout, "Lacey!" Lacey turned around with a bewildered look on her face. Meanwhile I was stuck in my head wondering, _'What did Corey just say . . . ?'_

"Uh, um . . . " Corey stood there, frozen.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Thistle yelled. Corey looked some what relieved as he opened his mouth to answer. However Lenny beat him to it.

"She punched me!" he shouted as he pointed his finger right at me/Lacey. **_'You've done it now Lacey!'_ **I said angrily.

"Is this true?" Mr. Thistle asked. Lacey was about to make a snooty remark; one that would have probably gotten me suspended, but before she could speak, Corey grabbed hold of 'our' wrist, and dragged 'us' off school campus to the park.

"*Gasp* What the-" I started.

"Look I know I have some explaining to do, but can it just wait right now?" he asked, cutting me off. I thought for a moment, then nodded. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now I think the best thing to do right now is to get you home."

"Y-yeah," I stammered. I mentally cursed myself for stuttering as I followed Corey to my house._  
_

**_*To Laney's House Transition*_**

"I should go." Corey's voice startled me, making me jump a bit. "My mom is going to kill me if I don't get back to school," he joked.

I giggled a bit, causing him to smile that big goofy smiley of his. I love it when he smiles . . . . _'Stop it Laney! Now it not the time to daydream about Corey!'_ I scolded myself.

"I guess I'll see you later Core," I said while opening the door to my house.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you later Lanes," Corey said. Our eyes locked and silence fell between us. It felt time stopped, but it didn't last long.

"Yeah . . . . I should go," Corey said, looking away.

"Yeah, I should probably call my mom . . . "

"Um, bye Lanes."

"Uh, bye Core." I went side my house and shut the door behind me. I let out a sigh. _'What am I going to do now?'_ I wondered. I climbed the steps up to my room. Once there I collapsed on my bed. It was only around 9:30 A.M. and I was already back at home. _  
_

_'Well today was ruined faster than I thought it would be.'_ I sighed. _'Guess I should call my mom.'_ I heaved myself off my bed and walked back down stairs into the den. I grabbed the phone and dialed my mom's number. Once she picked up I explained everything that had happened.

"So yeah. That's it," I finished.

_"Alright. I'll be home in a few okay sweet heart."_

"Alright."

_"I'll see you in bit."_ With that she hung up. I sighed and went back upstairs to my room. _'I wonder how Corey's doing right now.'_

**_*With Corey Transition*_**

_Corey's POV_

I'm on my way back to the school. I wonder how much trouble I'm in since I basically ditched school. Oh well, I guess I'll find out when I get there.

**_*Back To School Transition*_**

I finally made it back to school right when the bell rang to let everyone out. _'Well I just wasted a good thirty minutes.'_ I thought. I sighed and turned around to start my walk home. I didn't know how I was going to explain what happened to the twins. Or Lanes. Or my mom!

I continued walking until I reached the blue door leading into my house. I let out a sigh as I unlocked the door and walked though.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. No one answered. _'Good.'_ I thought. _'They're not home yet.'_ I went upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me.

I went over to my bed and plopped down on top of it. I need something to get my spirits back up after all that had happened today. I looked around my room to see if there was anything in there that could lighten my mood. I then spotted my guitar resting on its stand. A smile spread across my face as I sat up and walked over to it. Playing something on my guitar would always cheer up me if I was feeling down. _  
_

I grabbed my guitar and sat back down on my bed. I started to strum softly.

(Andy Grammer: Keep Your Head Up)

_I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Income's breadcrumbs  
I've been trying to survive_

_The glow that the sun gives_  
_Right around sunset_  
_Helps me realize_  
_This is just a journey_  
_Drop your worries_  
_You are gonna turn out fine_  
_Oh, you'll turn out fine_  
_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_  
_You gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_I know it's hard, know its hard,_  
_To remember sometimes,_  
_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh eh eh eh_

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_  
_Kickin' these rocks_  
_Its kinda hard to watch this life go by._  
_I'm buyin' in the skeptics,_  
_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_  
_I start to compromise_  
_My life and the purpose_  
_Is it all worth it,_  
_Am I gonna turn out fine?_  
_Oh, you'll turn out fine_  
_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_  
_You gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_I know it's hard, know its hard,_  
_To remember sometimes,_  
_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh eh eh eh_

_Only rainbows after rain_  
_The sun will always come again._  
_Its a circle, circling,_  
_Around again, it comes around again_  
_I said_

_Only rainbows after rain_  
_The sun will always come again_  
_Its a circle, circling,_  
_Around again, it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_  
_You gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_I know it's hard, know its hard_  
_To remember sometimes,_  
_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_Keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_Keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_Keep your head up, oh oh_  
_And you can let your hair down_

I let out a sigh as I strummed the last note. I put my guitar back on its stand and laid back down on bed. A smile still plastered on my face. I closed my eyes. It may have still been a bit early to go to bed, but after the day I had, I just wanted it to be over. So I let sleep claim me. I still had one thought on my mind as I drifted off into sleep: _What's going to happen tomorrow?_

* * *

**Done! Yay! :D I finally got a song into this fanfic! xD And again guys and gals I'm SO super sorry about how long this update took. D: But I will say I blame school and writers block! If I didn't have those two things, I'd be the happiest person on Earth. xD Also I want to mention that I have a poll on my profile about which GB couple you like the best. And it would make me happy, and really help me out, if you all who read this vote on it! So this is really all I got to say right now, so until my next update . . . .**

**Keep Writing and Rocking My Readers! Peace Out! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here I am once again with a new chapter for you all! :D Okay let's just skip all the intro stuff and get right to it! (I still, sadly, have to the disclaimer though.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or any of the songs used.**

**Now let's get to it people: **

* * *

_Corey's POV_

So far it's been a long day at school. But at least it's Friday and I've got the weekend to look forward to. But sadly I did get ground for two weeks because of the ditching school thing. So I can only hang out with the band at school until I'm no longer grounded. Though Laney hasn't been to school since that first day. I wonder how she's doing. I really wish I knew.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I got up and left the room along with everyone else. I met up with the twins in the hallway and we started to make our way to fourth period. That was the one class I had with both of them.

As we were walking we ran into the Newmans.

"Great, just what I need," I muttered under my breath.

"Ugh. Riffen," Carrie said. She did a fake gag. I saw Lenny standing behind Carrie. I glared daggers at him. He glared right back, but didn't say anything.

"Just shut it Carrie. I'm not in the mood." I pushed past her, and continued on my way to fourth period with the twins following behind me. However, Carrie wasn't the kind to just 'stop' when asked.

"What's the matter Riffen? You scared or something?" She smirked. I just tried to ignore her and move on. "I heard about your bassist. Where is she? Too afraid to come back after what happened?" I snapped when she made fun Laney.

"Don't talk about Lanes like that. She's not scared!" Carrie's smirk only grew.

"Then why hasn't she come back?" she asked in mock sympathy.

"If you want a fight Carrie, you'll get one," I said though gritted teeth.

"Bring it Riffen!" she shot back. Kin stepped between.

"Come on guys. This no place for a fight!" he pleaded.

"Kin. Move," I ordered him, not taking my eyes off Carrie. He stayed where he was.

"Look, it's not worth it Corey!" he whispered to me. I pulled my gaze away from Carrie, and looked at Kin. He was right. It wasn't worth it. With one last hated glance at Carrie, I turned around and walked away. The twins following suit. I heard Carrie call more insults at me, but I didn't hear them. I was to lost in my own thoughts to care._  
_

"Corey!" Kon yelled suddenly.

"Huh? What?" I looked around frantically.

"Dude, we're at class," Kin told me.

"Oh." I walked in with twins and took a seat near the window at the back of the classroom. I didn't really pay much attention as the teacher started her speech about civil war or something. My mind was still on what Carrie said.

_'I wish I knew what Lanes was doing right now,'_ I thought. _'Then I'd know if everything was okay.'_ I continued to stare out the window; lost once again in my own thoughts.

**_*To Laney Transition*_**

_Laney's POV_

I sat on my bed not really doing anything. I haven't really left the house since that first day of school. I just couldn't risk going anywhere anymore. I knew I still had to talk to Corey and get some answers out him, but it's just all so complicated right now! I really don't know what to do. I mean, on one hand everything could be fine and life would go on. But, on the other I could just end up ruining my life even more than I already have.

I let out a sigh and got off my bed. I walked down stairs into the den where my mom was watching one of her shows on TV.

"Hi honey," she greeted me.

"Hey mom," I said. "Is it okay if I go for a small walk?" I needed to clear my head, and getting out of the house would maybe do me some good.

My mom hesitated before replying, "Alright. But don't be too long okay."

"Alright mom. Bye." I waved good-bye and walked out the door.

_***To The Park Transition***_

As I walked I made my way to Peaceville Park. It was my usual 'go-to' place when I needed to be alone for a while and think.

I followed the ever so familiar path to the park's only pond. Once there, I sat down on the bench near the water's edge. I needed to get some of the emotions I've bottled up, out. So I did it the only way I knew how.

I took a breath, and softly started to sing.

_**(Paramore: Temporary)**_

_I used to be so quick, so clever _  
_And I used to know myself much better _  
_'Cause anyone can see that this is only permanent _  
_Temporary, it never hurts to try_

_And it's all a game I know we'll stay the same _  
_But repetition ends in failure a__nd every time _

_I see it in your eyes _  
_When repetition ends, _  
_We'll start over_

_Now I'm a walking contradiction _  
_So tell me what's wrong with this picture? _  
_'Cause anyone can see that this is only permanent _  
_Temporary, so don't hurt me this time_

_And it's all a game _  
_I know we'll stay the same _  
_But repetition ends in failure _  
_And every time I see it in your eyes _  
_When repetition ends, _  
_We'll start over_

_So give it up, just give up _  
_Give it up, give up _  
_Give it up, just give up _  
_Give it up, give up_

_And it's all a game _  
_I know we'll stay the same _  
_But repetition ends in failure _  
_And every time I see it in your eyes _  
_When repetition ends, _  
_We'll start over _  
_We'll start over. _

When I was done, I got up off the bench and started to head home. Though I had this feeling that something, or someone, was watching me. But I shrugged it off and continued my walk home.

**_*Back To Laney's House Transition*_**

I reached my house just in time, because as soon as I unlocked the door it started to rain. I rushed inside.

"Hello dear. How was your walk?" my mom asked me as I entered the kitchen.

"It was good," was all I said back. I saw my mom roll eyes.

"Dinner will be ready in a few," she told as I made my way upstairs.

"Okay mom." I entered my room and checked my phone. Twenty-one missed calls and sixteen text messages. All from Corey. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I started to read through the messages he left.

**_Hey Lanes. I just want to see if everything's alright. -Corey_**

**_I haven't seen you back at school. Is everything okay? -Corey_**

**_Do you want to talk? -Corey _**

They kept going like that. Asking if I was okay and such. I was wondering if I should reply or not, when my mom called, "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay! I'll be down in a sec!" I called back. I looked back down at my phone. After a few seconds, I placed it down on my nightstand. _'He can wait,'_ I thought as I retraced my steps down the stairs. _'I mean, what could happen if he waits a little longer right?'__  
_

* * *

**Another chapter, done. And I got another song in it! Yay! :D Yeah I wrote this because I had nothing better to do. xD I got a week off of school because the roads iced, so yay for that as well. xD (Also sorry I haven't made Laney personality swap in awhile, but I'm working on it alright!) **

**Also don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and vote on the poll on my profile! xD (Corney is winning on my poll btw! But I would still like more votes on it!) Until my next update: Keep Writing and Rocking my readers and fellow Grojfans! And have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**And it time once again for a new chapter for all you how read this! That's all for now, so get to reading people! xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or any of the songs I use. **

**Now it's time for the update:**

* * *

_Corey's POV_

I was starting to freak. Lanes hasn't said anything back. I mean, what if something happened to her! What if she's in real danger! I had to figure out if she was okay or not.

It was only Sunday and I still had a week of grounding left so I couldn't go over to her house. And I still couldn't have anyone over either. So I'm pretty much screwed. _'__Ugh! When did this all get some complicated and confusing?!__'_ I thought angrily. My mind wondered back to the day when we all went into Laney's mind. _'Oh, right.'_ I let out a long sigh. I wish I could make things the way they were again. If only I knew how! I started to pace around my room, thinking.

After a while I gave up and sat down on the blue beanbag I had in my room. That's when I got an idea. "I could call Kin! He might think of something!" I quickly got up and rushed over to my night stand. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kin's number.

"Come on. Pick up, pick up," I pleaded to myself. After a good bit of ringing, it went to voice mail. "Dang it!" I tried again. Still nothing. And again. Nothing.

"Gah! Why aren't you picking up Kin!" I yelled to myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and decided to try and call Kon. I dialed his number and waited. After a few rings he picked up.

_"Hey Corey. What's up?"_ he asked.

"Hey Kon. I need to ask you a favor."

_"Sure. What is it?"_

"Um, I wanted to know if you and Kin could maybe go and check on Lanes? I'm really worried about her," I explained. I heard a barely audible snicker. "What's so funny?!" I asked him.

_"Nothing Corey," _he quickly replied back. Then he added,_ "But_,_ um, Kin can't go."_

"Why not?" I ask.

_"He got grounded for blowing up the garage . . . . . again," _Kon explained.

"Oh. Well that's okay, I guess. I mean, I really only need one of you to go and check on Lanes."

_"Okay. I'll go check on her tomorrow after school alright." _

"Alright. Thanks Kon."

_"No prob dude. That's what friends are for!" _I smiled. _"Well, I've got to go. I'll see ya at school okay."_

"Okay. Bye Kon."

_"Bye Corey."_ With that he hung up. I quickly changed out if my cloths and into my pajamas. _'Maybe tomorrow won't be all that bad, right?'_ I thought as I climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep.

**_*Somewhere on the Other Side of Peaceville Transition*_**

_No One's POV_

All was quite as Laney made her way to the park. But little did she know, she was being followed.

"Come on. Keep up!" said a girl from behind a tree.

"I'm coming Carrie, just give me a sec!" said the girl's companion.

"But we're losing her Lenny!" the girl, now named Carrie, said back. The boy named Lenny just rolled his eyes and continued to follow Carrie after Laney.

"May I ask why we're doing this again?" Lenny asked as they closed in a bit on Laney.

"Simple. You said she acted like a totally different person when she punched you, right?" Carrie asked. Lenny nodded. "And then Riffen said something and dragged her out of the room?" Once again, Lenny nodded. "Well, I want to see what Riffen and his dumb bassist are hiding."

"Why?" Lenny asked.

"It be something that will help us win the next Battle of the Bands," Carrie explained.

"Can't you just let it go?" Lenny suggested.

"No. What ever those two are hiding, it's big. And I want to find out what it is." With that said Carrie once again took of down the path in pursuit of Laney. Lenny let out a sigh and took off after his friend.

**_*Trailing Laney Transition*_**

After a while of walking around the park, Laney finally took a break and sat down on a bench.

"Finally she stopped," Carrie muttered more to herself.

"Care," Lenny started, "why can't we just drop this and leave?" Carrie groaned.

"Lens, I told you why, and you're not changing my mind!" she snapped.

"Fine," he sighed out, giving up the argument. After a few minutes had passed, Carrie was getting very impatient.

"Ugh! Nothing's happening! Let's see if we can get a little closer . . . . " she whispered.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea Care," Lenny whispered back.

"And why not?" she challenged him. Lenny looked over at Laney, and Carrie followed his gaze. Laney was slightly looking their direction. Carrie motioned Lenny to crouch lower; she did the same.

"That was a little too close Care," Lenny said, a little bit worried that they might get caught. When Carrie didn't respond, Lenny assumed she hadn't heard him. "Carrie. Did you hear what I said?" he asked. However Carrie didn't seem to be listening. "Carrie!" He had almost yelled her name loud enough for Laney to hear. This time Carrie turned to face him. "Will you be quiet!" she told him. "I'm trying to listen." She turned back around. _'Listen?'_ Lenny thought._ 'To what?' _It was then that he heard someone singing softly. He turned in the direction of the voice, and was surprised to find that it was Laney.

While Laney sang, Carrie and Lenny could only sit there in silence. "She's not half bad . . . " Lenny murmured once he recovered his ability to speak.

"This must be it!" Carrie suddenly exclaimed.

"What's it?" Lenny asked confused. Carrie rolled eyes at her friend.

"I mean, this must be the thing that Riffen was trying to hide," she explained.

"I'm not so sure that's it . . . ." Lenny said.

"It has to be Lens," Carrie told him. Lenny looked like he still didn't believe her, but he knew that once Carrie had set her mind on something, it was nearly impossible to change it.

"Fine. Whatever you say Care," Lenny sighed in defeat.

"Now all we need is a plan . . . ." Carrie went on, but Lenny kind of stopped listening. Instead he tried to focus on Laney singing, but none could be heard. Lenny, confused, turned to the bench and saw it empty. His eyes widened.

"Um, Carrie," he said, interrupting her rant to herself.

"Hm? What is it Lens?" she asked. Lenny pointed over to where Laney had been and said, "She left . . . . " Carrie didn't really seem upset by the news.

"It's okay Lens. We have what we need," she told him, and took off back the way they had come. Lenny followed more slowly.

His mind went back to the first day of school. _'I don't think Care is right . . . '_ he told himself. _'I think that whatever Laney is hiding, it has nothing to do with music.'_

"Lenny!" Carrie called from a little way up head. "Come on slow poke! Hurry up!" Lenny shook his head to clear it, and ran after his friend.

**_*Back with Corey Transition*_**

_Corey's POV_

It was now around two in the morning, and I was still wide awake. I couldn't sleep because I just couldn't get my mind of Laney. _'Ugh! Why am I so obsessed with this?!'_ I thought desperately. No matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't get that girl out of my head! I keep tossing and turning in my bed, still trying to go to sleep. But at this point I knew it wouldn't make a difference. I sat up and looked over at my clock. My eyes widened when I saw the time. I was way wrong about it being two in the morning. It was really almost seven in the morning!

"I stayed up for that long thinking about Lanes?" I questioned myself. I then realized that if I was ever going to think strait again, I needed to know how Laney was. Like now. So I quickly got dressed, grabbed my phone, and opened the window. Since I was on the top floor of the house, it would be stupid to jump out. Instead I grabbed the sheets off my bed and tied them together. I then tied one end to my bed frame, like in one of those old escape movies or something. I then climbed down and landed safely on the ground below.

"Now to go find Lanes." I took off in the direction of her house. _'Man. I hope I can talk to Lanes and tell her . . . . everything.' _I thought as I continued my run to her house.

* * *

**And another chapter, complete. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll because time is running out until I close it! You've all got 9 days left!:P But for now, please do review, favorite, and follow! Oh! Also don't forget to check out my other story 'The Escape'! :D Now until next time: Keep Writing and Reading my fellow Grojbandians!**


End file.
